


Familiarity

by willginski



Series: Reeds OT3 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: Just writing the two of them with an oc that they’re v comfortable with each other.





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Word Vomit. Posting from my tumblr - detginski

Bzzt Bzzt With the lights out, it’s less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us Bzzt Bzzt

Startled by the loud blaring music Gavin set as your ringtone, you frowned against your pillow trying to process through your still sleepy brain who in their right mind is trying to awake the beast. Trying your best to ignore the call that had destroyed your dreamless sleep until there was a few moment of silent, finally, you thought as you sigh in relive when the caller ends the call. But it rings again right after you made yourself comfortable to continue your interrupted sleep.

Groaning, you push your phone off the night stand and it lands with a thud on the carpeted floor, still ringing the ringtone that was once your favourite song and now became your worse nightmare as it rings nonstop. Knowing fully that you won’t be able to fall back to sleep, you peeked to look at the bedside clock. ’2am in the morning? This better be good’ you groan loudly as you lean downwards towards your fallen phone and answer the offending object that had disturbed you sleep.

“What.” you said in a gruff voice. “There’s a case. I’m already at your door. Get ready in five.” Upon hearing the final beep of the caller hanging up, your eyes widen a fraction before getting up with the grace of a dying whale to hear the sound of your front door being open. The caller knocked on the door “Four more minutes before I drag you to the car.” Glaring at bedroom door as if the person on the other side can see it, you start towards your bathroom and washed yourself up. Making sure your hair doesn’t look like a puffed up cotton candy, you opt for your worn out hoodie and leggings before coming out of your bedroom to give the person a stink eye. “Really Nines? Making yourself at home already?” You said as you eye your partner’s steaming mug of fresh hot coffee. “Mi casa su casa, (Y/N). Come on, no time to waste. We have a case and Gavin’s already at the scene. You know how he is when you’re late.” Rolling your eyes at his comment, you took his coffee and took a sip of it before downing it all.

Nines is already at the door by the time you had washed your mug and took one look at your hoodie, “Really? That hoodie?” “What’s wrong with it?” you asked as you look down at your hoodie that said ‘I’m the smart one between these two’ It was a hoodie gifted to you, Gavin and Nines when you were at the academy. The three of you were inseparable even tho you bicker and fought like cats and dogs but there was a bond made between the three of you. You smiled and winked at Nines when he squint his eyes at your growing smirk. “We both know this hoodie is telling the truth.” “Right, right.” He scoff before pushing you out of the door and into the cold night. It’s not a surprise to see that Nines has his own spare keys to your apartment. He and Gavin made sure to make copies of your apartment keys in case they need to crash at you place. Their reasons ‘Your place is comfortable. It has good internet line. You have a coffee maker AND a waffle maker. Because we love you, (Y/N)’ The last statement was so that they could convince you to let them make copies of your keys. You rolled your eyes and smiled fondly at that memory.

By the time both of you reached the crime scene, there was a police car and Gavin talking to the officers on site. You mentally prepare yourself for whatever Gavin has to say to you, knowing him and it’s 2am in the morning, he’ll have alot to say. Nines chuckled beside you when he sees your facial reaction. “You’re fucked, you know.” “Oh shut up, Richard Anderson.” Nines rolled his eyes at your use of his full name. Together, both of you got out of the car and walked towards Gavin. “-The neighbors said they heard men arguing in the house before there was shots fired.” “Alright, thanks John.” Gavin sigh and then turned to your approaching footsteps. He held up his hands when you’re about to say something, “First of all, really? That hoodie?. Secondly, I called you multiple times! How dare you ignore my call what if I was dying or like fucking in need of your TLC?” and he goes on and on rambling about his undying love for you and he will answer you call immediately if you called him and his rambling proceeds to why don’t people go murdering someone else during the day and not at night or 2am in the morning. You tune it out and looked up at Nines, he looked back at you with a look that said ‘Told you so’ and shrug. When Gavin looked like he’s about to go on another rambling about the nightshift, you lightly gave him a side hug, “I’m sorry, look, I’m here now and can we investigate the crime scene so that we can go home?” You smiled apologetically when he finally caved and returned your hug, “Fine. Let’s do this.” You smirked at Nines, 2 to 1 for whoever can calm Gavin when he’s in a middle of a breakdown. Nines made a face at you that said ‘Just you wait’

The house looks as grimy as it is on the outside. There was 3 bodies at the living room, there were multiple shots on the other guy while the others looked like they ODed on red ice. Gavin started towards the kitchen and Nines looked around the living room for more evidence. The house has only one floor but as you poked around the hallway outside of the living room, you found a door leading down towards the basement. “Gav, Nines. I found something.” You took out your flashlight and looked around for a light switch. Both of the boys were by your side when you start to descend the stairs. Keeping your hand on your holster and you shine around the basement. “(Y/N)!” Gavin shouted before you turn around to find the suspect right behind the staircase pulling your leg downwards. Falling on your side, your flashlight rolled away from your hand and your gun is already up and aimed towards the suspect. Both Nines and Gavin is already aiming towards the suspect as he backed himself towards a corner. You slowly got up and checking that your legs are fine, you stand in front of them, “Put your hands behind your back and your knees on the ground. Now!” The man looked disoriented and started towards you, but you shot him in the legs just in time. The man crumpled to the ground and you put your gun back in the holster. Nines is cuffing the man as you and Gavin looked around the basement with his flashlight, “This place is disgusting. Let’s fucking go.” Picking up your discarded flashlight, Nines walked up first before you and Gavin walked up together. 

The three of you reached the precinct and put the guy away for interrogation later on today. “Aww it’s the golden trio. Rough night?” The night shift cop, Jason, stopped his laughter when all three of you gave him a deadly stare with Gavin’s middle finger raised. Opting to leave the paperwork when you start your job later on the day, all three of you stared at each other before starting a rock, paper, scissors game. Losers has to let the winners stay at their place for the night. Both Gavin and Nines laughed when you threw paper against their scissors, making a face at their triumph, Nines and Gavin link their arms through yours before walking towards your apartment. It’s only a 10 minutes walk from the precinct and that’s why they always win. “You know, you guys stayed over my place so many times I keep on finding your clothes everywhere in the apartment. I should charge you guys rent.” You complained to them as you unlock the door and they shrug off their jackets before started towards your bedroom. Gavin replied, “But you wore them so it’s a win-win scenario.” Nines took off his shirt before throwing it into the washing machine, “Yeah (Y/N). Shouldn’t we be worried that you’re stealing our clothes?” He smirks at you while changing into a more comfortable clothing. You groan and locked the door behind you. Turning off all the lights before reaching the bedroom, the two of them had already claimed either side of the bed leaving you the middle part. This has been a norm for you since they found out your place is near the precinct. It’s no secret the three of you were in a polyamory relationship. Changing back into your sleepwear, you lied down between the both of them, They immediately smother you with their bodies before kissing cheeks goodnight. 

“Love you”

“Love you dumbasses” 

Nuzzling into their embrace, you felt safe and loved between them. You whispered “I love you guys too.” 

Your heartbeats sync and it lulls you to sleep.

Until Gavin snores.


End file.
